People are increasingly using portable computing devices in a wider variety of ways and increasingly relying upon computing devices to access various types of content. Much of this content can be confidential or otherwise sensitive to the user. A user might store a list of personal contact information, or might install an application that provides access to that user's bank accounts, for example. Accordingly, it can be desirable to protect against unauthorized or inadvertent access to a device. In many instances, such protection requires a user to enter a password or other identifying information each time that user wants to access the device. For many users such repetitive validation can be distracting or even annoying. Thus, as technology advances and as people are increasingly using portable computing devices in a wider variety of ways, it can be advantageous to adapt the ways in which people access content through the same.